


Искушение судьбы

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, M/M, One Shot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: У них, чёрт побери, был выходной, и Риктор намеревался сделать всё возможное, чтобы они в кои-то веки им насладились.





	Искушение судьбы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tempting Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946649) by [Settiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai). 



Что бы там ни думали остальные, поставить в их с Шаттерстаром спальню телевизор предложил Риктор.  
Он понимал, почему все решили, что это идея Шаттерстара. В конце концов, это было логично. Именно Стар проводил всё свободное время перед телевизором, поглощая залпом фильмы с Lifetime и старые научно-фантастические сериалы, и вообще всё, что угодно. Именно Стар пришёл в настоящую ярость, когда Мэдрокс в первый — и, учитывая последствия, вероятно, последний — раз забыл заплатить за кабельное. Именно Стар почти в буквальном смысле преклонялся перед алтарём телевиденья при любом удобном случае.  
Честно говоря, это и было основной причиной. Потому что свой собственный телевизор, которым не пришлось бы делиться с другими, просто осчастливил Шаттерстара.  
Не говоря уже о том, что возможность уединиться время от времени тоже была не лишней. Если они не покидали комнату, значительно уменьшалась вероятность, что их втянут в царящее вокруг безумие — со взрывающимися телефонами, взбешёнными клиентами, летающими холодильниками и Лайлой... ну, просто Лайлой.  
Риктор ахнул, когда зубы Шаттерстара чуть ощутимо задели головку; невесомое касание, от которого накрыло волной удовольствия, и он крепче вцепился в одеяло на кровати.  
— Madre de Dios, — едва сумел выдохнуть он.  
Шаттерстар поднял голову, в тусклом свете, царящем в их спальне, его глаза поблескивали. Сзади по телевизору шёл какой-то ужасный на вид фантастический фильм, благополучно забытый ими обоими ещё минут десять назад.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я остановился? — невинным тоном поинтересовался Стар. Ну, по крайней мере, настолько невинным, насколько ему удалось выдать в таком явном возбуждении, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы не толкнуться бёдрами о кровать.  
— Только попробуй, — поспешил ответить Риктор. Вернее, попытался ответить. Он успел произнести лишь первое слово, когда Шаттерстар вновь сомкнул губы на его члене, и «попробуй» превратилось в несвязное постанывание.  
Он практически чувствовал, по едва ощутимым движениям губ, что Шаттерстар улыбается.  
Риктор ещё крепче схватился за одеяло, отчаянно пытаясь вспомнить, как нужно дышать — когда Стар проделал языком что-то такое, от чего у него в глазах заплясали искры.  
— Боже мой, — с усилием выдохнул он, — где ты этому научился?  
Шаттерстар что-то промычал, но не стал прерываться для ответа, за что Риктор был ему бесконечно благодарен. Он чувствовал, как нарастает знакомое чувство, как его вот-вот захлестнут целиком волны наслаждения. Он был почти готов, чёрт, почти готов, и он...  
Шаттерстар проделал свой фокус с языком ещё раз, и больше ему ничего не потребовалось. Риктор прикусил губу так сильно, что ощутил вкус крови, изо всех сил пытаясь смолчать, когда ярчайшая белая вспышка заслонила ему мир на секунду — или, может, на годы.  
Риктор постепенно пришёл в себя, ещё ощущались крошечные отголоски наслаждения почти на грани с болью. Стар смотрел на него с удовлетворённой ухмылкой — правда, её малость портили заметный бугор в его джинсах и нахмуренные глаза. Его руки покоились на бёдрах Риктора, лёгкими движениями вычерчивая круги на обнажённой коже.  
— Необязательно выглядеть таким довольным, — пытаясь отдышаться, сообщил Риктор.  
Шаттерстар лишь широко улыбнулся в ответ.  
Риктор подался вперёд и поцеловал его, надеясь высказать так сразу всё, что хотелось, не тратя слова. Он не знал, насколько хорошо ему это удалось, но, судя по тихому стону, вырвавшемуся у Шаттерстара, жаловаться тот не собирался.  
— Твоя очередь, — заявил Риктор, с неохотой оторвавшись от него через несколько секунд. Он потянулся к джинсам Шаттерстара, поднял взгляд, когда Стар отвёл его руки.  
Что-то мелькнуло на лице Шаттерстара — почти неуловимо, можно было бы подумать, что Риктору показалось. Но он слишком хорошо знал Шаттерстара.  
— Что? — нахмурился Риктор.  
Стар подтянул джинсы Риктора на место — его губы чуть дёрнулись, когда Риктор удивлённо шикнул. Чувства всё ещё были обострены, и соприкосновение джинсовой ткани и нежной кожи оказалось не самым приятным ощущением. Не говоря уже о том, что одежда пачкалась.  
Риктор опустил глаза, словно рассчитывая услышать от своего паха какой-нибудь ответ. Осознав, как это выглядит, он вновь перевёл взгляд на Шаттерстара и приподнял бровь.  
— Я думал, может, пойдём в душ, — в его голос вернулся этот совершенно невинный тон.  
Это предложение можно было истолковать лишь одним образом.  
Его вторая бровь поднялась составить компанию первой.  
— Ты хочешь заняться сексом в душе? — он даже не пытался скрыть скептический настрой.  
Стар изогнул губы.  
— Тебе не кажется, что эта идея стоит внимания?  
— Учитывая, что произошло последние пять или шесть раз, когда мы пробовали? — Риктор покачал головой. — Мы ни разу не закончили, помнишь? Слушай, Стар, я...  
— Гвидо не будет весь вечер, — прервал его Шаттерстар.  
Риктор помедлил.  
— Но всё равно...  
— Мэдрокс и Лайла смотрят кино внизу, — и этот довольный вид, с которым он снова прервал Риктора, ни с чем не спутаешь.  
Риктор секунду смотрел на него. Он поёрзал на месте; по тому, как дёрнулся его член, было понятно, что, по крайней мере одна часть его тела заинтересовалась.  
Что такого могло случиться?  
— Душ, значит? — медленно произнёс он, внимательно глядя Шаттерстару в лицо. — Может, у тебя и выйдет убедить меня.  
Стар засиял.  
— О, «может»? Неужели?  
Риктор кивнул.  
— Есть такая вероятность.  
— Что ж, — Шаттерстар поднял руку, чтобы положить на щёку Риктору. — Тогда стоит начать.  
...и, потому что вселенная просто ненавидела их, затем во всём здании погас свет.  
— Чёрт побери, — негромко, но с чувством пробормотал Риктор. — Каждый раз. Каждый, бля, раз.


End file.
